dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Vol 5 1
| Executive Editor = Bobbie Chase | CoverArtist1 = Ivan Reis | CoverArtist2 = Joe Prado | CoverArtist3 = Alex Sinclair | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Ivan Reis | Inker1_1 = Joe Prado | Colourist1_1 = Alex Sinclair | Letterer1_1 = Josh Reed | Editor1_1 = Brian Cunningham | Editor1_2 = Mike Cotton | Editor1_3 = Jessica Chen | Quotation = The Phantom Zone. The entire Earth is in the Phantom Zone! The Phantom Zone... where all of Krypton's most horrible monsters and criminals were banished. The Earth. Is inside. The Phantom Zone. | Speaker = Superman | StoryTitle1 = The Unity Saga | Synopsis1 = Superman flies across the Solar System, attempting to find his wife and son, who left with his father Jor-El in a journey across the stars. Upon reaching Saturn, the Man of Steel finds a Dominator invastion fleet heading straight for Earth. Superman easily decimates the fleet and forces the Dominators to escape but comes no closer to finding his family than he was at the beginning of his journey, so he dejectedly returns home. Clark sits alone at his apartment, remembering the beautiful moments he spent with Lois and Jon and missing the family life he lost just a few weeks ago. Superman, however, cannot afford to spend so much time feeling sorry for himself, so he flies to the Arctic Circle, where the Justice League is inspecting the destroyed Fortress of Solitude. Superman retrieves the Fortress' primary crystal and, on the suggestion of his friends, decides to build a new one at the Bermuda Triangle. At the Daily Planet, Clark attempts to write an article about Superman's new Fortress but deletes it at the last moment, feeling uncomfortable about writing articles about himself. He then attempts to call Deputy Chief Melody Moore from the Metropolis Fire Department but is unable to get an answer. Suddenly, he gets a telepathic call from Martian Manhunter, who wants to meet Superman outside. Superman agrees to meet Martian Manhunter on the skies above Metropolis, where Martian Manhunter expresses his sorrow and condolences, for he too has learned the truth behind Krypton's destruction. Although Superman and Martian Manhunter endured the deaths of their homeworlds, but Martian Manhunter lost Mars to a war, while it was initially believed that it was a natural disaster that destroyed Krypton. Now, if the rumors about Krypton's destruction are true, then Superman and Martian Manhunter are more alike than previously thought. Superman wants to continue his conversation with Martian Manhunter but he is forced to address several emergencies in quick succession. Upon finishing his tasks, he returns to Martian Manhunter, who suggests Superman to use his vast experience with alien worlds to lead Earth to a better tomorrow. Martian Manhunter says that humans have turned their world into a garbage pit, tainted with borders, money and wars, but Superman has the potential to be a leader to humanity and make Earth a part of the galactic community. He says that Superman could create a world where hope is more than just a pretty concept. Superman is unsure about what Martian Manhunters is suggesting and decides to leave. Martian Manhunter realizes Superman has refused his offer. Superman flies across the Metropolis, Martian Manhunter's words still fresh on his mind. He even remembers Jor-El's criticism that Superman was raising Jon to be nothing more than a firefighter dressed in baby clothes. Superman cannot dwell on this thoughts for long, however, as he notices several disturbances all over the city. He reaches low orbit and realizes a horrible truth: the entire Earth is trapped inside the Phantom Zone. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Green Martians * Guardians of the Universe * Lex Luthor * Melody Moore * Perry White * Phantom Zoners * Rogol Zaar Locations: * *** *** ** *** The new Fortress of Solitude ** *** *** Kent apartment *** West-Reeve School ** New York City ** Portland * * Bizarro World * Dimension M * Earth's Moon * Krypton * Mars Items: * * Kryptonite * Phantom Zone Projector | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * The Man of Steel (Volume 2) | Links = }}